1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of metal films are used for a gate electrode of a transistor such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) or a capacitor electrode of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
As a structure of a transistor, there is known a gate stack structure in which a high dialectic constant film is formed on a substrate and a gate electrode is formed on the high dialectic constant film. As the gate electrode, a metal film containing a metal element is known (see, for example, JP 2011-6783 A).